The Choice
by dcgirl91
Summary: Taking place a few weeks after the episode the Vow Goliath and Elisa relationship begins to move into a direction both of which are not sure of. Their love is true but is it the right path for them to choice. Can Goliath fully let go of Demona? Should Elisa take that chance? Or will fear and baggage cause them to fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

"Boy this is heavy."

Elisa enter her apartment carrying 12 bags filled with food and medical supplies. She kick the door close and made her way to the kitchen table. Dropping everything on the table, Elisa wipe the bit of sweat she got her carrying the bags.

"What a workout. If I do this every day, I wouldn't need to go to the gym." Elisa chuckled at the thought of her being all buff up due to carrying grocery bag. She took out all the food and medical supplies she bought for her friends the gargoyles. The foods, of course, they need to survive but the medical supplies…. well that was a different story. The gargoyles had the ability to heal themselves however, this ability can only occur at sunrise during their stone sleep. If any of them get injured beforehand that's where the medical supplies came to play. Elisa didn't want them to run out during a crucial situation.

'Especially if we have a repeat of last night.' Elisa deeply sigh remembering the event that unfolded.

_Flashback_

_Elisa smiled as she felt the breeze ran through her hair. The clouds beneath her feet. She was high up in the air, in the arms of a certain gargoyle leader. Broadway, Lex and Brooklyn invited Elisa on patrol the night before and of course she excepted the invitation. She always enjoyed hanging around them, especially Goliath. For the past few months things between her and Goliath began to change. Feelings beyond friendship started to emerge as the two became close. Ever since the incident with Puck and the mirror Elisa feelings for Goliath have plaque her mind. She cared for the clan leader deeply, but she knew they couldn't be together. _

'_No matter how much I want to…even if it's just for a moment.' _

_Elisa look up at the Goliath, who's arms she was in. She smiled, noticing how he was staring at her again. He's been doing for quite some time, now. At least the times Elisa caught him. A tint of pink ran across her cheeks as Elisa gave him a wink. Goliath blushed, knowing he got caught staring. But he quickly recover and smile in return. _

_The clan and Elisa continue with patrol. The streets were quiet, and it seemed as though it would be a slow night. After an hour or so Goliath decided to cut their night short. _

"_It seems everything's quiet. Why don't we call it a night and enjoy the rest of the evening at the clock tower?" _

"_All right!" The trio high-five each other, excited about returning home. Elisa giggled at their excitement. Hudson shook his head in amusement._

"_Elisa would you like me to take you home?" Goliath ask, 'Please say no.'_

_She shook her head, "Nah, it's fine. Besides I like spending time with you…. I mean with you, guys." _

_Goliath smile, "And we enjoy your company." Elisa return the smile. However, their small moment was interrupted by a laser beam shooting at them._

"_What was that?" Hudson questioned. Suddenly another beam was shot, barely missing them. _

"_Look over there!" Lex shouted. The gang turn to see Macbeth flying in his hover scooter, shooting his laser gun at them._

"_Doesn't he have better things to do besides killing us!" Brooklyn shouted while trying to dodge one of the beams. _

"_I doubt it!" Broadway replied. _

"_Thought you seen the last of me, have you?!" Macbeth said continuing his assault. They tried to get away, but Macbeth was persistent on taking down the clan. _

"_I have an idea." Brooklyn said. He quickly broke away from the group, hoping to counter attack Macbeth from behind. However, Macbeth was cunning. He knew what Brooklyn was attempting to do, so Macbeth switch his attacks on Brooklyn. Barely missing the laser beams shooting at him, Brooklyn rejoin the group._

"_Oh, that went well." Lex sarcastically said. _

"_What do we do now?" Broadway ask while dodging another laser beam. Goliath knew the situation was getting dangerous, especially with Elisa in his arms. _

"_Everyone listen up we must separate. Macbeth won't be able to attack all of us at once. Get back to the clock tower as quickly as possible." They understood what needed to be done. Everyone quickly separated into different directions. Goliath secured Elisa in his arms before diving towards two small buildings. Gliding through different buildings, different alleyways bring distance between them and Macbeth. After a few minutes Goliath slow his gliding a bit. Elisa look around and there was no sight of Macbeth. _

"_Looks like we lost him, Big Guy." She said. _

_Goliath agreed, "It would appear so. I just hope the others were as lucky. Let's quickly head back to the tower." Goliath maneuvered his wings to glide his way back to the tower. Just as they were about to reach the clocktower the two were blitz by Macbeth. _

"_You won't get away from me!" He yelled. He aimed his gun at the right position and…_

"_AHH!" Goliath was hit…. badly. The laser beam struck his right shoulder and his upper back, causing him and Elisa to plummet to the ground. _

"_Yes, I have you now!" _

_Goliath had to act quickly. He spotted the park and knew what he had to do. With the strength he had left, Goliath gain some control and headed towards the park. He flew lower towards the forest area of the park, using the trees as coverage. Goliath and Elisa crash landed hard causing Elisa to roll a few feet away from Goliath. _

"_Elisa!" Goliath swiftly got up and cover Elisa with his body so that Macbeth couldn't see her bright red jacket. He knew Macbeth wouldn't be able to because of the dense forest area Goliath pick but he didn't want to take that chance. The two could hear the sound of Macbeth's hover scooter flying by. The sound circle around them for what felt like an eternity. However, once they heard Macbeth curse to himself, and the sound of the hover scooter became distant they knew they were in the clear. _

_Goliath lifted himself and Elisa up, "Elisa, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. My butts going to be sore from that landing but other than that I'm fine ha-ha."_

"_I'm sor—ah!" Goliath collapse to his knees in pain. His hand grab his right shoulder where he was shot. _

"_Goliath!" Elisa quickly went to his side, "Don't stain yourself." _

"_It's alright, Elisa." Goliath slowly got up to his feet with Elisa's help. However, it didn't last long as the pain became too much for his body to handle. Once again Goliath collapse to his knees. _

"_Sit still, Big Guy. I need to take a look at your wounds." Elisa made her way behind Goliath. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw how bad his wounds were. "This isn't good, Goliath. It looks like that laser beam really did some damage. Your shoulder and upper back are scorched. You won't be able to glide us back to the tower."_

_Elisa reached into her pocket and grab her communicator. She turned it on, hoping someone will answer, "Hello anyone there? Guys?"_

_Thankfully someone answered, "Elisa! This is Lex. Are you ok?"_

"_Goliath's hurt. He's not able to glide on his own. I need you to send Hudson and Broadway to the dense part of the park."_

"_Alright, I'll send them over right now. Over and out"_

"_Thanks Lex." Elisa turn off her communicator, "Hudson and Broadway are on their way." _

_Once again Goliath slowly stood up. Goliath wobble a bit, trying to stand still. Elisa quickly move to his side letting him use her to steady himself on his feet. _

"_Thank you, Elisa."_

"_Goliath, you should sit back down. I know your in pain." She said. _

"_I'm fine Elisa the pain isn't as bad as before. I should be alright once the sun rises." Suddenly a surge of pain hit him. Goliath closed his eyes and clutch his fists waiting for the pain to subside. Elisa could see how much pain he was in._

_Few moments later the pain died down. He look at Elisa and could see the concern in her eyes. Goliath smile to ease her concern, "Don't worry about me, Elisa. This pain is nothing. I'm more concern about you. Are you still in pain? Does your umm…...bottom still hurt." _

"_My umm butt is fine Big Guy." Elisa chuckled and shook her head, "He-he how is it that you're the one that's hurting and your worried about me."_

"_I'm always worried when it comes to you. You're very important to me." Goliath said. _

_Elisa blush, 'He's never been this open with me before.'_

"_Goliath—" Before she could say anything else a voice caught their attention._

"_Elisa! Goliath!" Broadway called to them. They landed next to them._

"_Are ye two alright?" Hudson asked. _

"_I'm fine but Goliath's hurt. Macbeth shot him. We need to take him to the clock tower so we can give him medical attention." Elisa said. _

"_Good idea, lass." Hudson went to Goliath's side and let him lend on him. He helped him climb up a tall tree, just enough so they can get some air to glide. Broadway picked Elisa up and climb the tree as well. With Hudson's supportive arm around Goliath, they jump off from the tree and glided home. Broadway and Elisa follow suit. _

_They reach the clock tower where Lex, Brooklyn and Bronx were waiting for them. Once they landed Elisa quickly made his way inside. Hudson help Goliath settle down into the ground. Goliath decided it was best to sit. _

"_Goliath, are you alright?" Brooklyn asked. _

"_I'll be fine. It's nothing too serious." Goliath ensured the others. He heard footsteps coming towards them. To his surprise he saw Elisa with nothing but a bowl of hot water and some towels. _

_Elisa saw the look Goliath had and smile sympathetically, "I'm sorry Big Guy but it looks like we're out of medical supplies." _

"_It's alright, Elisa. Once the sun rises stone sleep will rejuvenate me. I'll be good as new tomorrow night." Goliath grab his shoulder wincing at the pain. Hudson and the others could see the damage the laser has done to their leader and how much pain he was in. Elisa could see how worried they were. Not wanting them to think the worst of Goliath Elisa decided to take charge. _

"_You're right, you're going be just fine. Guess I was just overreacting." She turn to the others, "Guys, why don't you go inside and relax a bit. Goliath and I will stay out here. It'll be easier for him, so he doesn't have to move as much." _

"_You sure?" Lex asked. _

"_Definitely. Go on enjoy yourself." _

"_The lass is right. We can't do anything for Goliath except wait for sunrise. Besides, Elisa will be with him if anything happens." Hudson said, knowing very well the reason why Elisa said what she said. _

"_Alright." The trio and Bronx made their way back inside their home. Hudson smile and patted Elisa's shoulder before leaving the two alone._

_Elisa didn't say a word as she kneel behind Goliath. She dipped the towel into the bowl of hot water. She rinse out some of the water and gently started cleaning his wounds. Goliath groan in pain._

"_I'm sorry. I know it hurts but cleaning the wounds will help ease the pain a bit." She dipped the towel once again and clean his back wound. Goliath wanted to groan but held it in. All throughout the process Goliath kept his emotions in check. He didn't want to show Elisa how much he really was hurting. Elisa could sense how much he wanted to show his emotions._

"_I know you're trying to be strong but it's ok. It's just us. You don't have to brave for me. Even Batman shows his weakness once in a while."_

"_Who's Batman?" _

_Elisa chuckled, "I'll tell you about him someday. But what I can tell you is that you and he are a lot alike. _

"_Is that a good thing?" He asked. _

"_To me it is." They stayed quiet well Elisa finished cleaning the rest of the wounds. After a few minutes Elisa place the towels down. "Alright, I cleaned the wound as much as I could. How do you feel?" _

_Goliath move around a bit; the pain was there but it wasn't as bad. He turn to face Elisa, "It's better than before. Thank you, Elisa." _

"_I'm glad I could help." Just as she was about to get up Goliath place his hands on her shoulders. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_Goliath didn't say anything, because he knew action spoke louder than words. He lean closer to Elisa, closing the gap between the two. Elisa held her breath, knowing what Goliath was about to do. As he lean closer and closer her heart pounded out of her chest. Her lips open slightly wanting him to just kiss him already. Goliath must have read her mind as he close the gap between them with his lips. He knew this kiss would change everything, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to savor this moment with his love._

_Elisa too, wanted to savor this moment. She wasn't sure whether or not she should stop Goliath but at the moment she didn't care. She wanted this but she was also afraid. Of what she wasn't sure. For what seem like an eternity they pulled away. The two stared into each other's eyes, wanting to see what the other was thinking. _

"_Goliath, I—" Elisa didn't know what to say. She was sorting out her feelings and emotions, but the words were jumble up in her head. Goliath tuck a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Elisa—" Goliath wanted to say the right thing, but he wasn't sure what the right thing was. He wanted to tell her that everything was alright between them, but he knew what he did changed a lot in their relationship. They were getting closer and his attraction for her was growing but nothing prepare him for what he did. Suddenly they felt a small glimmer of light emerging in the horizon. _

"_The sun's rising. I better prepare for slumber." Goliath slowly got to his knees. Elisa took his arm and slowly help him to his feet. He smile, thanking her for all she did for him tonight. He wanted to say more however the others emerge from the clock tower. They took their position and bid Elisa goodnight. She wish them sweet dreams and promise them she'll be back that evening with supplies. The sun reach above the horizon as the gargoyles turned into stone._

"We've got a lot to talk about Big Guy." She sighed as she enter her room. After changing out of her clothes into something comfortable she lay in her bed. So many things were running in her head, but one thing was for sure, everything for then on out will be different between them. For Elisa she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Elisa prepare her backpack with all the food and medical supplies she bought. She bought the backpack after the clan moved to the clocktower. It was easier to carry everything she needed rather than taking many trips back and forth. Ensuring everything was present and accounted for Elisa close the bag. She lift the bag over her shoulders.

"Whoa." She lost her balance a bit but was able to get steady herself.

She huffed, "The guys better appreciate this." Securing the bag Elisa walk out of her apartment and into the streets. She look up at the sky and notices the sun had already set.

"Guess, I miss the guys waking up. I hope Goliath's ok." Elisa's fingers unconsciously when straight to her lips. She rubs her fingers against them.

'I can still feel his lips…so warm and caring…I never wanted him to stop…' Elisa blush, "Stop it Elisa, it was just a kiss. Nothing more…right?" Elisa continue her walk down the quiet street,

'I know he cares for me deeply. I care for him, too. But I know Goliath still has lingering feelings for Demona, even if he denies it.' Elisa could see the look on his face whenever Demona's name is mention. His eyes become distant and sad. Whenever they fought Goliath would try his best to convince her to stop her wicked ways and come back to the clan. But in the end, she wouldn't. Demona would call him a fool for siding with the humans, especially with her.

'Goliath still has some faith that one day Demona will return to the clan to…him.' Elisa stop dead in her track.

'Is it possible that he's using me as a replacement for Demona? Am I nothing but a stand-in for her until then?' She quickly shook those negative thoughts. 'No, Goliath isn't that kind of person to do something like that. The time we spent together, we've got to know each other, trust each other, understand each other. Goliath would never stoop to something so low.' Taking a deep breath Elisa continue her walk towards the clock tower, quietly. However, it didn't last long as more questions plague her mind.

'Goliath must have a reason for kissing me. Was it his way of telling me he wants a relationship? Are we ready for this? Am I?' Even though Elisa cared Goliath she wasn't sure if she was ready to be in a relationship with him. 'I want to be with him, but I know it would be impossible. Is this the right path for us? Can we be truly happy if we decide to take this plunge?'

Elisa sigh, "I need to stop these crazy thoughts and focus on getting to the tower." It was then she notices the park. "A shortcut through the park will help." She secured her bag before entering the park.

Meanwhile at the clocktower, Goliath stood against the ledge of the tower. The clan have been awake for quite some time. He decided to give the clan a break from patrol that evening given the event that unfolded with Macbeth. Not wanting to give into chance on Macbeth finding them again or worse finding out where they live. But Goliath had another reason for staying in tonight.

"Elisa." He whispers her name. His talons touch his lips, still sensing his beloved lips on his. Goliath knew for some time his feelings for his human friend were changing. The time they've spent together were the best in his eyes. He was able to forget everything; his enemies, patrol, his past life….

"Demona." He whispered. That was the biggest hurdle in his life. Goliath believe he was truly over Demona, but ever since the events when himself, Demona, Xanatos and the Phoenix Gate during Xanatos' wedding his feelings for her resurface once more.

'Seeing her past self, the tears she shed when she saw what's become of us. I thought it would be enough to change her ways…. I wanted her to change her ways.' Goliath truly believe if Demona saw the events that unfolded after the fall of Castle Wyvern and the massacre of their entire clan she would change her vengeful ways and rejoin with him and the other in peace.

"It's nothing but a fruitless dream." Goliath stare out into the city. His thoughts began to shift from Demona to Elisa once more.

'Elisa has been a blessing to all of us….to me. She's the light in my world of darkness. Nothing compares to her. Not even Demona.' That's why he'd kiss Elisa. It was his way of saying goodbye to Demona and opening his heart to Elisa.

Hudson watch his successor for quite some time. Although his back was turn, he could sense his troubling emotions and the conflict he'd been fighting. Hudson wasn't clueless, he knew about Goliath deep feelings for Elisa and the lingering feeling for his former love Demona. Hudson hope that his inner conflict would have been solved however, since his recent interaction with Demona says otherwise. Hudson knew he had to talk to him.

He walks up to the leader, "Lad, how are ye feeling?"

Goliath turn to his mentor, "I'm fine, old friend. A little stiff but otherwise all is well."

"That's not what I was talking about?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've…noticed you've been troubled lately. Struggling with some inner conflicts. Emotionally…. conflicts."

Goliath thought for a moment before realizing what he meant, "I can't get anything past you, my friend. I have been struggling with some conflicting emotions towards Elisa and Demona. Demona was my love, my angel of the night. I still have a small hope of her coming back but Elisa…Elisa she's the light of my world. We've bonded so quickly and even though we're…different I don't care. She's everything to me."

"Lad…" Hudson put a stern hand on Goliath's shoulder, "I understand where you're coming from and how…. complicated this can be. All I can tell you is this, choose wisely. It's not going to be easy and someone will get hurt but…it's something you have to do."

Goliath warmly smile at his mentor, "Thank you, Hudson. Your words of wisdom are truly helpful. However, I've made my decision last night and I think it was the right one."

Hudson smile, knowing all along Goliath had made his choice. He didn't want to tell Goliath, but he saw him kissing Elisa. "I'm glad. And whatever decision you made I'll support ye."

"Thank you, my friend." Suddenly they heard a loud shriek coming from the distance.

"What was that?" Hudson questioned. He and Goliath look all around until they spotted her.

"Demona." Goliath watch as Demona fought to stay up in the air and losing.

"She's in trouble. I have to help. Hudson stay here and guard the tower." Goliath leap away from the tower.

"Goliath, wait!" But it was too late. Hudson watch as Goliath glided towards Demona. "Oh, this isn't good. Not good at all."

Goliath glide as fast as he could to reach the struggling gargoyle. As he reached closer to her, he notices burn marks around her back and wings.

'Those are from a laser.' Goliath growled in anger, 'Macbeth must have gotten to her.' Goliath got closer enough to call her out.

"Demona!"

"Go-li-ath." She barely uttered his name before passing out, causing her to free fall straight to the ground.

"No!" Goliath dive down and caught her before she hit the ground. Knowing they were near the park he decides to land by a field with some nearby trees. Goliath careful carried Demona and place her down near one of the Cherry Blossom trees.

"Demona…Demona, can you hear me?" He waited for a response but all she did was moan in pain.

"Demona…" Goliath took a look at her wounds. It was worse than he expected.

'She has burns all over her back and her left wing is scorched.' He looked all over her to see if there were any other wounds, 'It looks like Macbeth didn't hit her anywhere else. I'm glad.' Another moan escape from Demona's lips.

"Macbeth, you will pay for what you did." Goliath stare at Demona, "Rest easy, I'll protect you." Goliath watched over her for an hour. Suddenly, Demona began to stir, opening her eyes slowly.

"Goliath…wha-where are we?"

"We're at the park." He answered, "Hudson and I heard you scream in agony." Goliath gently touch Demona's wing, "Macbeth did this to you, didn't he?"

Demona quickly removed his hand away from her, "It's none of your concern, Goliath. But yes, he did." She grew silent, not wanting to speak of her encounter with him. Goliath knew Demona didn't want to speak about her attack. She hated showing weakness in front of other.

"At least you were able to escape his wrath. And you were able to glide as much as you did. I forgot how much determination you have when the situation calls for it."

She smirks at her former lover, "Flattering won't get you nowhere, Goliath."

"I'm only speaking the true." He said. Demona slowly sat up, wincing at the pain.

"Be still. Your injuries are too severe."

Demona chuckled as she stood, using the tree at leverage, "I'm fine, besides I'm not your property anymore. You can't tell me what to do."

Goliath was stunned by her statement, "I never thought of you as property, Demona. You are…were a part of the clan. A part of me…"

Again, Demona laughed "Ha, you haven't changed at all. Even after sleeping for 1,000 years."

"What do you mean?"

"You've may have evolved with the times, but your mindset is still stuck in the past. Stuck with me." Demona glare, "You should do yourself a favor and just forget about me. Forget about what we were and what we could have been. Forget that I ever existed."

"How could you ask me to do such a thing?!" Goliath shouted, "How could ask me to just simply forget about what we've been through. You put me through hell, and I've tried everything to show you the good side of humanity. But your eyes are filled with vengeful blindness."

Meanwhile Elisa walk through the park as quickly as possible, "Oh man I'm so late. Those guys are probably on patrol by now. Oh well, I guess I can surprise them with a special home cook meal." She made her way through an open park field and pass a few Cherry Blossom trees. As she got closer to the dense side of the park Elisa heard a familiar voice.

"—eyes are filled with vengeful blindness."

'That sounded like Goliath.' Thinking he might be in trouble she followed his voice. His voice got louder and as she got close enough, she stops.

'It's Demona… why's she here?' Not wanting to get spotted Elisa quickly hid behind a tree. She pokes her head out cautiously listening to the conversation.

Goliath soften his voice, "Don't you remember what you told me the night of Prince Malcolm wedding." Goliath took a step closer, "My life is yours…and yours is mine."

Demona stood in utter silence, 'After all these years he still remembers….'

"You're a fool." She said.

"What?"

"Like I said before you've haven't changed one bit. Your just like Macbeth."

"I am nothing like him!" He cried.

"Yes, you are." She continued, "You both are driven by desire. It consumes you, turning into obsession." Demona push away from the tree, steading herself. Standing with all her might she took a couple of steps, "You, Goliath are obsessed with me. No matter how much you want to deny it, how much you push the thoughts away, how much you use Elisa to replace me I'm always on your mind."

"Your wrong, I'm not obsessed with you. I'm trying to help you!"

"And what about Elisa?"

"She's…" Goliath became quiet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer. 'Why am I hesitating? I already made my decision. So why…'

Elisa began to shake a bit waiting for Goliath to answer. However, he didn't. 'Why…why didn't he answer. Is Demona right?'

"Am I making you doubt your love for her. Like I said your just using her as a replacement."

Goliath clench his fist in anger and fear. But then something hit him, "You said Macbeth has a desire what is it?"

Demona smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." She slowly opens her wings, "I've entertained you long enough. It's time to finish what I've started tonight."

"Wait, you're not going after Macbeth, are you?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I'm always concerned when it comes to you." He cried. Elisa gasped but quickly cover her mouth. 'He said the same thing to me, yesterday.'

Goliath walk closer to her, leaving only inches between them, "I don't care how you feel about me, Demona. But I swear to you I won't let Macbeth hurt you like he did tonight."

Demona tried to move away from him as Goliath close the gap even more. However, the tree was in the way, having no means of escape. Goliath gently grab her shoulder, "I can protect you."

And what happened next shook both Goliath and Elisa to the core. Demona lean in, closing the gap between her and Goliath, kissing him.

Goliath couldn't believe Demona's action. He wasn't sure how-to reaction to the situation. He wanted to pull away, knowing that this was wrong. His heart belongs to Elisa now. But something deep inside him he wanted this.

'This is something I wanted for so long…'

Elisa couldn't believe what she was seeing. Demona, Goliath kissing, and he wasn't pulling away. Her eyes began to water seeing the two being intimate. She turned away not wanting to spoil their moment. Elisa felt a few tears fall down her cheek as she leaned against the tree.

'Goliath…yesterday a mistake. I should have never had kiss you back… I should have pulled away…'

Demona smirked as she continued kissing Goliath, 'Perfect, the damage is done.' Demona sense Elisa presence and knew she was watching them. Determine to destroy any hope for these two Demona knew what she had to do; kiss Goliath.

'The perfect revenge.' She thought. Demona pulled away but still holding Goliath close to her. Goliath stare into her eyes hoping to see something to explain her action.

'All I see is coldness in her eyes.' Suddenly he felt a knife at the back of his neck.

"Demona, what are you-?"

Demona chuckled, "This just proves how much of the past you're still clinging onto." Goliath swiftly move his hand to disarm her. Goliath took a few steps back, disbelief with no only Demona but also himself for falling for her.

"I learn something about you just now." She said, "As long as your hearts' weak and pathetic as it is, I can use it to my advantage." Demona turn and began her climb up the tree.

"Once the threads of fate have tangled, they cannot be undone." It was the last thing she said before gliding off. Goliath stood in place, watching her disappear into the night.

"Demona." He whispered. Goliath stare into the night sky unaware of Elisa's presence. That is until the sound of a twig snap caught his attention.

"Who's there?" Goliath's eyes widen when he saw Elisa appear in front of him.

'Elisa…how long has she been watching.' Goliath stare at Elisa, lost for words. Elisa stood there, trying her best to stop herself from shaking.

'Goliath…' They just look at each other silently into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The two lovers stood in silence; fear struck them from speaking. Elisa stared into the eyes of Goliath, trying to see if they were any sign of regret or remorse from the kiss. But she couldn't see anything. No sign of remorse, regret, sorrow…

'I can't see any emotion at all…' Elisa felt nothing coming from Goliath and that scared her. And what's worse Elisa could tell Goliath was looking straight through her as though she was nothing. Her mind began to race.

'What…what should I do? Goliath's just looking at me like I'm nothing. I can't sense anything from him. I don't know what to do. I'm so…lost…' Elisa's mind race back and forth. So much so she forgot Goliath was there. She didn't even notice that Goliath was walking closer to her. It wasn't until Goliath place his hand on her cheek, calling her name that Elisa finally snap back to reality.

"Elisa." He gently called her name. Elisa's heart began to pound, anxiety building to the point of break; fear of what Goliath was about to say to her. Goliath took a step forward towards her. Elisa instinctively took a step back. Her breathing became shallow, her eyes filled with fear and heartache. Goliath saw this and froze. He had never seen Elisa like this before.

"Elisa…I—" Fearful of what Goliath was about to say Elisa turn and ran.

"Elisa!" He cried out to her as she disappeared into the night. Goliath stood underneath the Cherry Blossom tree; reliving the events of tonight.

'What do I do now…I'm so lost.'

Meanwhile Elisa ran as fast as she could; blindly. She didn't know where the path was taking her, but she didn't care, as long as it took her far away from Goliath as possible. She ran and ran for what felt like an eternity until finally she was out of the park and back into the streets. Elisa collapse to her knees, catching her breath. All the adrenaline she had quickly dissipated. After a few deep breaths Elisa composed herself; got on her feet and couldn't believe her eyes.

'I'm at the precinct. I must have ran all the way over here without thinking.' It was then Elisa remember her backpack.

'That's right the whole reason I'm out here is to bring the guys their supplies.' Elisa look up at the clocktower, which stood on top of the precinct. Fear once again plague her, but she quickly buried it. Tighten her grip on her backpack strap Elisa cross the street and headed inside. She made her way inside. She smiled as she greeted her fellow brothers in blue. Making a v-line to the janitor's closet Elisa slipped inside. Looking at the stairs in front of her and with determination Elisa began her ascent. As she got closer to the top anxiety began to rear to its ugly head.

'Relax, Elisa, relax. The guys don't know what happened. I need to act normal.' Reaching the top case of stairs, Elisa took another deep breath, plaster a cheerful smile on her face and announce her presence.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Elisa! Good evening!" Broadway cheerful said.

"Yo!" Brooklyn said

"Hi Elisa, glad to see you're here. We thought you weren't going to come since we weren't here when we woke up." Lex said.

Elisa nervously chuckled, "He, sorry about that I over slept. Guess I was more tired than usual…"

"Aye, tis alright lass. It's understandable. Last night was intense for all of us." Hudson said.

"Yeah, last night was…intense." Elisa said quietly. Hudson detected the change in Elisa. He had a hunch but didn't want to say anything until Goliath returned.

'I just hope that I'm wrong.' He thought. It was then he notices her backpack. "Lass, what's with the backpack?"

"Oh, I brought you guys some supplies. I saw you were running out." Elisa walk up to the table and move her backpack in front of her.

Elisa unzipped the bag, "I bought you guys some milk, eggs, bread, cheese, and of course your favorite snacks." The trio's eyes beam with glee when they saw their favorite treats on the table.

"Oh sweet, thanks Elisa." Broadway and Lex said as they took a bag of chips each.

"You even got us Jolly Ranchers awesome. You're the best Elisa." Brooklyn grab the candy bag and took some.

She warmly smiled at the boys, "Your welcome." But the smile disappeared when she started taking out the medical supplies. "I even bought some medical supplies. I…don't want a repeat of what happened last night with any of you. I even got some pain medication for Goliath…in case he was still hurting…"

The boys look at each other. They've notice how sad Elisa's voice became when she mentions Goliath. They didn't understand why since everything was fine between them last night.

'Did something happen between them last night?' They thought.

Hudson however, frown. 'My hunch was right after all. This isn't good, not good at all.'

"Well, I'm off." Elisa said. The clan was surprise to hear she was leaving so soon.

"You're leaving already. I thought you were staying tonight." Lex said.

"Yeah and I was going to make your favorite food for breakfast." Broadway added.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I forgot I have…. things to take care this evening." Elisa felt horrible for lying but she didn't know what else to say to them. Lex and Broadway bought the lie however, Brooklyn didn't let it slide.

"Elisa did something happened between you and the Big Guy?" He asked.

"What makes you say that?"

Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know it just seems weird that you're not staying tonight. Heck you're not even waiting to see him. So, I assume…"

Elisa tighten her grip; anxiety, and sadness began to creep up. Her eyes shine with unshed tears. The trio and Hudson notice how quiet their friend became.

"Elisa…"

Not wanting to cry in front of her friends Elisa swallow her sadness and anxiety. She plastered a big smile on her face, "Don't worry guys. Goliath and I are fine. Like I said I have other things to do." Elisa turn her back away from them dropping her smile, "I better get going, see ya." Without looking back Elisa leaves.

Broadway wanted to say something to make her stay but Hudson stop him. He knew Elisa needed some time alone. Lex look at his brother and had the same thought. 'Something was definitely wrong with Elisa?'

"Elisa…. she looks really depressed, didn't she." Broadway quietly said.

"Do you really think Goliath did something to upset Elisa so?" Lex asked. Brooklyn once again shrugged his shoulder, not sure how to answer the question. Hudson, on the other hand, had a feeling as to why Elisa acted the way she did tonight.

_Flashback_

_Hudson watch as Goliath leap into action, trying to save Demona from her impending fall. He witnessed how Goliath glided them both to the Cherry Blossom area of the park. Hudson contemplated whether or not he should go after him. In the end he decided against the idea and stayed at the tower. He knew that Goliath needed to speak to Demona and close this chapter in his life in order to move on with Elisa. After an hour and a half Hudson saw Demona gliding away from the area she and Goliath landed._

"_I guess the lass's injuries wasn't too severe.' He thought. Hudson move his gaze back to the park waiting to see Goliath emerge from the park. But what he saw caught him off guard. For it wasn't Goliath that emerge from the park but Elisa. _

"_Elisa? Why was the young lass doing at the park?" He witnessed her collapse to the ground after running out of the park._

'_Why was she running? Did something happen to her at the park?' Suddenly a thought occurred to him._

"_Is it possible Elisa saw Goliath and Demona together at the park? Oh, dear this isn't good.' _

_End Flashback_

'It could explain why Elisa was so unsure of herself this evening.' Hudson thought. Understanding the situation, Hudson decided to wait outside for Goliath and ask him what happened. Just as Hudson was about to head outside, he stops when he saw Goliath making his way towards them.

"Lad." Hudson call to him. He didn't say anything. Hudson could tell something was wrong, very wrong.

"Goliath, Elisa was here." Broadway said. Goliath flinch when Broadway mention her name.

"Yeah and she bought us some food and medical supplies for us." Brooklyn added.

"I see." Goliath lowered his gaze. 'Oh Elisa.'

Hudson could feel the inner conflict he's having, "Lad, something happened tonight between you and Elisa and…. Demona didn't it."

"Demona!" The trio shouted. They look at their leader, confused with what was going on.

"Yes, Hudson. Something happened between all of us tonight." Goliath replied. The trio couldn't believe what they heard from their leader.

"Goliath, what happen to Elisa tonight?" Lex questioned.

"Yeah, Elisa was so sad and depressed when she was here, and she left in a hurry." Broadway said.

"And why is Demona involved in all this?" Brooklyn asked. They look at their leader, waiting for him to give them answers.

Goliath knew he couldn't avoid the situation from the clan any longer. So, he told them the truth, "The truth of the matter is…. Demona needed help. Hudson and I were outside when we spotted her struggling to stay up in the air. She was badly injured because of Macbeth."

"Then what happened?" Broadway question.

"I saved Demona and took her to the park. I watched over her until she regained conscious. We talked and something happened between Demona and I. Elisa…. she saw us together and it upset her. I tried to speak to her, she ran away."

"But I don't understand why would Elisa be this upset. I mean she seen you with Demona before." Lex questioned.

Broadway spoke without thinking, "Because Elisa loves Goliath. Don't you remember?" Broadway quickly cover his mouths, realizing what he just said. 'Oh no, I said it out loud.' Broadway didn't mean to say it out in the open.

Brooklyn smack his forehead in annoyance, "Broadway, you were supposed to keep it a secret."

Lex agree, "Yeah, I was just playing dumb when I asked."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let it slip. It just happened." Broadway apologized while still having his mouth covered in embarrassment. Goliath look at the trio, confused.

"Hold on. Are you saying you knew how Elisa felt about me?"

The trio looked at each other, "Well, yeah. Of course, we knew."

"We had a feeling for some time now, but it wasn't until Halloween that confirmed what we were suspecting." Lex said.

"Yeah, the only ones who didn't get that memo was you and her." Brooklyn implied.

Goliath couldn't believe what he just heard, "Why didn't any of you say anything?"

"Lad, it wasn't our place to say. This was something you and Elisa had to figure out." Hudson said, "And I thought ye did lad, last night."

"I thought so as well, my friend." Goliath said, "After I kiss her, everything felt so right in the world."

"You kiss her?!" The trio were impressed by their leader's bold action. However, it didn't last long as Goliath continued.

"But… when Demona kiss me tonight, it made me question everything."

"What!" The clan couldn't believe what their leader just said. They knew Goliath feelings for his former lover still lingered however, when Elisa came along, they notice the light returning to Goliath's eyes once more. It was slow but the light did return. So, hearing about what Goliath did made no sense to them.

Brooklyn pace back and forth; anger began to surface, "Big Guy, I don't understand. You kiss Elisa. You love Elisa ….so how could you kiss Demona? In what's worse right in front of her!" Brooklyn shouted, no longer containing his anger.

"I didn't know she was there!" Goliath shouted, "And even if she was, I would never do something so heartless in front of her!" Goliath calm himself a bit, "Besides, Demona was the one who kissed me. But she only did so she could get close enough to pull a knife on my neck. Why did I let her get close to me? I don't know but I was foolish to even consider…" Goliath didn't finish his sentence, still feeling conflicted with what happened.

"But you didn't pull away." Goliath look at Broadway, who had his head down; nervous to look Goliath.

"You didn't pull away when Demona kiss you, right."

Goliath shook his head no.

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you pull away?!" Broadway clench his fist gathering all his courage to look Goliath in the eye and ask him, "Did you enjoy kissing her more than you did Elisa?"

Goliath became quiet. He didn't know how to answer Broadway. 'I didn't enjoy it but…. something in me did.' He looks at his clan, seeing the anger and confusion they had in their eyes.

He turns his back to his clan, "I'm sorry, I need some time alone." Without looking back Goliath made his way towards library; he sanctuary from the world. The library was the few things Goliath enjoyed about living at the clock tower; being right next door and all. Goliath scaled his way down on the side of the police station and enter the library through the back door. Walking through all the corridors, passing all the books he's read Goliath felt some peace in his sanctuary.

'I will never feel at peace. Not until I fix what I've done.' Goliath paused at the massive glass window, the moon illuminating so brightly in the night sky.

'The moon shines in my darkest hour. How I wish I could turn back time…' It was then Goliath remember the words Hudson spoke to him early that evening.

"_Lad…" Hudson put a stern hand on Goliath's shoulder, "I understand where you're coming from and how…. complicated this can be. All I can tell you is this, choose wisely. It's not going to be easy and someone will get hurt but…it's something you have to do." _

"But I have…. I did choose." Goliath full heartedly believed he had made the right choice the night he kissed Elisa. He gave his heart and soul on that one single kiss. However, when Demona kiss him tonight it was if something awoken within him.

Goliath pace back and forth; anger started to boil over, 'Demona played me like a fiddle and I fell for it. I let her get close to me. I let her.… I let myself hurt the woman I truly love…' Goliath growled in frustration. He knew he shouldn't feel anything for Demona. He let his guard down for one moment and for that he lost his true love in the process. Goliath stop pacing as guilt surface. He stared back at the moon, remembering the question Broadway asked earlier.

'Why didn't I pull away.' Deep down Goliath knew the answer. He didn't want to admit it out loud to the other, but he felt something when Demona kiss him, 'It was if a small light reignited inside me. For one moment I thought she wanted to change. To be with…. me once more.'

Collapsing to his knees Goliath let out a thunderous roar, as anger, guilt, and sorrow fill him; his fists hitting the ground. The roar echo throughout the corridors of the library. Again, he let out a thunderous roar and another and another until his throat was raw. It took Goliath some time to catch his breath. He wasn't surprise by how much emotion he had let out. He had held it in for so long. What really surprise him were the tears streaming down his face.

'Are these tears of sorrow or regret?' Hudson's words plague his mind once more. 'My decision will hurt someone in the end. I never in my life thought I will hurt the person I love the most. I love Elisa, I want to be with her but…. I can't forget about Demona why?! Why can't I?! After everything's she did after what she put the clan through!' Tightening his fist Goliath knew what he had to do, what he believed was the right thing to do.

"Elisa, I hurt you in so many ways. But no more." Goliath rose to his feet, and stare into the moon. "I must let you go Elisa. I can't burden you any longer. I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Elisa walk down the Manhattan street, ignorant to the world around her. Tonight's' events at the park reply in her mind over and over; like a never-ending movie. Every scene, every emotion she felt invaded her. She never experienced something like this before.

Elisa stop dead in her tracks, 'Then again no one has ever made me feel like that before.' She thought. She shook her head as she resumed her walk. It wasn't long until she reached her apartment building. Making her way inside her building Elisa slowly took the stairs all the way up to the top floor. Finally reaching her front door she took out her keys and open her door. As soon as she took one step inside Elisa got a startled of a lifetime when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her; engulfing her in a loving embrace.

"Elisa." The elderly woman said. Elisa became stiff but quickly relax herself when she recognized the voice.

"Mo-mom what are you doing here?"

Elisa's mother, Diane pulled away, "Oh Elisa, don't you remember. You said you were going to bake some sweets for the art's fundraiser. They were a big hit last year. I came by to pick them up. You promise you'll have them ready by tonight."

Elisa groan in annoyance. With everything that's happen she completely forgot her promise to her mother, "I'm sorry mom, it must have spill my mind."

"Oh, it's alright sweetie." Diane said, "I know you have a lot on your plate right now. So why don't we bake some tonight. It would nice for the two of us to spend some time together. I hardly get to see you."

She smiles warmly at her mother, "I would like that very much mom." Elisa made her way to the kitchen and took out everything she needed to bake some sweets. Diane was pleased to hear her daughter wanting to spend some time with her. However, Diane couldn't help but hear sadness in her voice when she spoke.

"Elisa…"

Elisa look at her mother just as she was about crack some eggs, "Yeah, mom."

Diane smile, "Oh, it's nothing. Just…. I'm glad we're doing this together."

Once again Elisa smile, "Me too, mom." She returns her attention back to baking. Diane watch as her daughter bake; knowing her daughter was secretly hurting. Diane wanted to ask her what's wrong, but she knew better not to.

'Elisa will shut down and tell me she's fine. I'll wait for her to come to me. She'll tell me when she's ready.' Diane joined her in the kitchen. They didn't have a lot of time since the fundraiser started in an hour, so Elisa decided to bake a Homemade Vanilla cake top with cream and berries. Simple but delicious. Elisa was glad she was doing this. It got her mind off from what happen tonight. She tried her best to control her emotions, at least while her mother was here. Elisa didn't want to worry her mother.

'At least more than she is now.' She thought. Elisa knew her mother worried over her, especial since she followed her father's footsteps in becoming a detective.

'I can't tell mom about this. How can I explain the situation to her? Hell, I haven't even told her about the gargoyles yet! How am I going to explain that! How am I supposed to get any of this!' Elisa sigh, 'How…how am I supposed to come out this. Do I just forget what happen between us last night; the kiss, Goliath and Demona being together, everything?! Do I say goodbye to the person I care for the most?' Elisa open the oven and place the cake pan inside. She sat at the counter staring at the oven as her mom made some tea.

'After Demona left Goliath stared right at me with no emotion in his eyes. I could tell he wanted to say something. But… I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I became…afraid. I just know Goliath changed his mind about us.' Elisa clenched her fist, 'There's no room for me in his heart. Not anymore, and why would there be? I should put this whole thing behind me and never look back.' Elisa involuntarily touch her lips.

'Last night when Goliath kiss me, my heart felt like it was about to overflow. The electricity when our lips touch is something, I've never experience with anyone. The joy I felt when he kissed me was unbelievable. I finally let him in. Maybe that was my mistake. I shouldn't have let him kiss me. Maybe…. I shouldn't have let him in my heart.' Tears began to weld up in her eyes just as Diane gently place her hand on Elisa's shoulder. Diane warmly smile at her daughter as she handed her a cup of Chamomile tea. Elisa held back her tears as she took the cup, thanking her. Diane watched as her daughter drank the tea and retreated back into her own little world. Seeing what Elisa did a moment ago, Diane had an inkling as to what was going on with her. She could tell her tough detective was in pain but knew Elisa would keep it all to herself.

'Just like her father.' Diane shook her head as she took a sip of her tea. Elisa and her husband Peter were cut from the same cloth. Diane gently caress Elisa's hair. A sigh of comfort escape from Elisa's mouth as she leaned closer to her mom. She loves it whenever her mom caresses her hair. It always made her feel a whole lot better.

'Mom always knows how to make me feel better. I can't burden mom with this. I have to figure this out on my own. I'm a detective. I can't cry and run to mom with every problem I have. I'll deal with this on my own.' Forty-five minutes later the cake was decorated and ready for the art's fundraiser.

"Oh, honey this looks amazing." Diane said as she placed the cake in a container.

"Thanks mom, and thanks for the help. I'm sorry it's not the greatest of all sweets like last years." Elisa said.

"It's absolutely perfect." Diane grab her coat and the cake. "Elisa, why don't you join me. The night is still young. A night out might be good for you."

'And maybe it will help you take your mind off whatever's going on.' She thought.

Elisa shook her head, "No, it's ok. Besides I think I'm going to use this time to catch up on some sleep." She lied.

"Alright, try to get as much sleep as you can. I don't want you to be too tired when Uncle Greg comes by the house tomorrow. You know how much he loves seeing his extended family."

"Yeah, don't want to disappoint Uncle Greg." Elisa chuckled a bit. Greg Schuman or Uncle Greg as she and her siblings been calling him was her father's partner for 25 years. When he retired, Greg move to a townhouse in New Jersey, but he still visits every chance he could.

"That's right. Well, I better go." Diane embrace her daughter, "Take care of yourself sweetie." Elisa welcome her hug, "Have a great time." They pulled away and Diane left the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Elisa stood silently in the middle of the living room as she watched her mother leave. She was grateful to spend some time with her tonight. It gave her some peace. But it didn't last long because there was something, she had to do important. As soon as the sound of the door click shut Elisa spoke,

"I know you're out there. You can stop hiding now." Elisa turn to see Goliath entering her apartment through the window. Goliath shut the window behind him,

"You have flour in your hair."

Elisa touch her hair and saw the flour, "Oh, I was baking. But you already knew that."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I knew you were out there. Actually, you were out there for quite some time now."

He raised his eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

Elisa smirk, "Women's' intuition. And, of course I saw you land through the corner of my eye. Don't forget I am a detective. I need to be aware of my surrounding, even in my own home."

Goliath chuckled, "Your skills are truly incredible, My Elisa." The smirk Elisa had quickly drop when Goliath said her nickname. Goliath, too, realize what he said.

"Elisa, I—"

"Why are you here, Goliath?"

Goliath look away. He had originally wanted to talk her about letting her go. Not wanting to burden her with any pain for his lover.

'Lover.' Goliath thought. It was something he had wanted with Elisa for a long time. He thought it they had a chance after they kiss last night. But now…

'Things change.' His kiss with Demona tonight, seeing Elisa running away from him, the electricity he felt with his lips with both of them, it made him second guess himself.

"Goliath." Elisa softly said his name. Goliath locked eyes with Elisa. With just one look his heart stop.

'Elisa always had that power over me. She could make my heart stop with just one look.' Goliath took a step closer to Elisa.

"Elisa, I…I wanted…I just…tonight with me and… Demona."

"Goliath, don't have to say anything." Elisa said, "You said enough tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It's obvious isn't it. You made your choice tonight. You choose Demon and I accept that." Elisa hug herself, trying to keep her body for shaking.

'Why…why am I so afraid. I can't get my body to stop shaking. I knew this was going to happen but…'

Goliath could see Elisa's body shaking. It broke his heart seeing her so vulnerable. And he knew he was the cause of it. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and tell her everything will be alright. 'But will it? After what I did to her tonight.' It was then Goliath remember something Demona told him.

"_You use Elisa to replace me. I'm always on your mind."_

'Elisa's not a replacement. Demona may be in my mind at times but Elisa...' Goliath stare into her eyes. 'Elisa's always in my heart.' Without thinking Goliath silently made his way towards his love.

Elisa froze when he saw Goliath making his way towards her. Her mind was telling her to run away but her body wouldn't move. 'I need to move but I… I can't. I can't…I don't want to move.' Her breathing became rapid; her heart beating out of her chest. She had to be careful or else she would hyperventilate or pass out.

Goliath gently took Elisa's hand and pull her closer to him. He wraps his arms around her, holding her as close as possible. He could feel Elisa's heartbeat against his chest. Looking deeply into his beloved's brown eyes, Goliath gently cups Elisa face, feeling her soft skin in his talons.

Elisa's heart stop when Goliath touch her face. She could feel Goliath's talon gently rubbing her skin. She knew they had to stop before it went too far. However, before she could say anything Goliath capture her lips. Elisa eyes widen when she felt Goliath's lips. Elisa didn't want to give in, she didn't want to open her heart again. Goliath deepen the kiss, making her lose control.

'No, we shouldn't be doing this. I need to stop this. I need to pull away. He's using me as a replacement for Demona.' Elisa shakenly place her hands on his chest. As soon as her hands touch his skin her shaking stopped. 'I stopped shaking. Why?' Elisa could feel herself losing control. 'Goliath always had this power over me. He can make me feels things no other man could ever make me feel.' She closed her eyes, letting herself go once more. 'What is this feeling? Is it possible that…no…it can't be…this feeling is…' Elisa deepen the kiss, 'No, at least for now, I won't put a label on this feeling.' Finally, a single tear ran down her cheek, 'I promise, this is the end.'

Goliath didn't think twice when he kissed Elisa. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to give Elisa the love that she deserves. Goliath knew he shouldn't put Elisa through any more heartache however, he needed to know if the spark was truly there.

'I can feel the electricity in my body when our lips touch. The same with Demona. But also…different.' Goliath brought Elisa closer to him, 'My feeling, my loneliness everything I thought I lost long ago I found here in Elisa.' Goliath inward smile, 'I know what I need to say to her.' Suddenly Goliaths' mindset shifted when he felt the tear through his talons.

'Elisa's crying. Why is she crying? Did I caused her pain once again?' Oxygen finally became a factor as the two pulled away from each other. They stare at one another as they breathe heavily, seeing their cheeks all red. Goliath gently rub Elisa's cheek; where her tears fell. It was then Elisa pulled away from him. She was still breathing heavily, and her cheeks were now a tint of pink. Goliath had no idea what was going to happen next. And what did happen truly surprise him. Elisa smile at him.

"I'm proud of what you did tonight Goliath. You truly went for it. You made your choice." She lowered her head slightly, "And this was your way…of saying goodbye."

"What?" It wasn't Goliath intention at all. At first when he arrived, he was planning on saying goodbye but as soon as he laid eyes on her in the living room, he couldn't do it.

'She took my breath away. Something that Demona could never do.' He thought.

"Elisa please, there's something I need to tell you now—"

"No, Goliath." Elisa interrupted. "This time it's my turn. I need to say something." With a sad smile on her face she decided it was time.

"Sorry for making you spend time with me. Thank you." Elisa closed her eyes, not wanting her tears to escape. "You were always so nice to me. I'm sorry for having forced myself on you. I know I've been selfish. It was fun though and I was happy for a while." Elisa open her eyes, "For now on you don't have to—"

"Stop it Elisa! This wasn't your fault!" Goliath couldn't take anymore. As he stood there listening to everything that Elisa was saying he couldn't believe how she was blaming herself for what happened.

"I took advantage! I'm the selfish one here it was all me! So—"

"It's fine, Big Guy." Elisa said. "It's time. I need to let you go." Goliaths' eyes widen when he heard those words.

"I already made my decision before you enter my apartment. But even after seeing you and Demona together if you didn't…look at me in the way that I longed to look at you then I decided I would distance myself from you." Elisa turn around and headed towards her room.

"Why, Elisa?" Goliath said with a mixture or sadness and shock in his voice.

"It's too hard." She said. Without looking back, she said her final words to him, "Goodbye Goliath." Elisa enter her room and quietly shut the door.

Goliath stood in the middle of the room in disbelief. Not because of what Elisa said but what he didn't say. "Elisa, you don't understand. I'm not a nice person at all. I'm selfish, and needy and heartless. I took advantage of you and your kindness because I was lonely. And now I lost the only person that I truly love the most. The one I truly want to be with." He whisper the last sentence. Knowing there was nothing he could do Goliath left the apartment, heartbroken.

Elisa stood by the door waiting for Goliath to leave. She heard everything Goliath said about himself. All she wanted to do was tell him he did nothing wrong. Seeing how late it was Elisa decided to take a shower and go to bed. She removed her clothes and enter the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, Elisa step in. But as soon as the water hit her skin tears began to fall.

'Why, why am I crying now. I did this to stop the pain. I did this for the both of us. So…. why does it hurt so much?' The tear fell endlessly, no matter how much Elisa tried to stop. After 10 minutes Elisa was finally about to stop the tears. She got out of the shower and put of a pair of short and tank top. With little energy she had left Elisa collapse onto her bed.

'Everything that's happened was because of fear and loneliness. I wanted to set him free. Free from the burden of choosing between me and Demona. I knew deep down he still loves her.' Elisa hug her pillow tightly, 'No matter what I did. I never had a real chance with him. I was nothing but a replacement to him. But not anymore.' Tears return once more as Elisa drifted into restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The beam of the morning sun greeted a new day. For the gargoyles the sun greeted their morning slumber. For Goliath and Elisa, it greeted heartache and sorrow. As Goliath slept a restless slumber Elisa awoke from hers. The sunlight shine through her window as Elisa sat up on her bed. Her eyes red and swollen from the endless tears she shed last night.

Elisa held her head for support. Everything that occurred last night felt so fresh in her mind. As if it just happened a few moments ago. No matter what she did Elisa couldn't stop the hurt plaquing her mind and soul. Fresh tear began to swell but Elisa stop herself, "No more tears, Elisa. It's all in the past now. Time to move on." She looks over at the clock on her nightstand and groan when she saw the time.

'It's barely 8:30." Elisa collapse back onto her bed. Knowing that she needed to get dressed and ready for her visit to her parent's house Elisa took whatever energy she had to take a shower. After her quick shower Elisa got dressed and fed her cat Cagney. Elisa pet her beloved cat as she looks outside the living room window.

'I did the right thing with Goliath. Letting him go is the best thing for the both of us. He'll be able to reconnect with Demona and I…I can move on from this. I wouldn't be the reason that he's tied down. He's free and so am I.' Elisa couldn't help but think back on their final kiss together.

'That kiss was meant to be a final goodbye. That's the whole reason why he came over in the first place.' Her mind began to replay that kiss over and over again, 'At first, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to say goodbye. In my heart I truly believed that Goliath had chosen me but…' Elisa then remember what she saw last night, 'Seeing Demona and Goliath so intimate I knew I couldn't compete.'

Suddenly her feelings of heartache became consume with hatred and anger, 'Why should I care if they were together last night anyways. Sure, Goliath kissed me two nights ago but still. It's not like he was mine to begin with. Besides I bet he didn't see me when he kissed me.' Elisa shook her head, 'No, in his eyes I was nothing but the replacement, his second Demona. And yet…' Her fingertips impulsively touch her lips,

'I didn't want him to stop kissing me. I wanted it to last a lifetime. I wanted to be touched.' Tears angrily ran down her cheeks, 'I didn't care what happened to me. I didn't care if I was nothing more than the replacement to him.'

"I just wanted to live in the same world as him!" Elisa gasp at what she said.

'Where…where did that come from.' In the back of her mind Elisa knew, 'Is it possible that I…I'm in—' Suddenly the alarm on her phone went off, "Oh crap, I'm running late." Elisa quickly ran to the bathroom, trying to fix herself up. Her eyes were still red, but the swelling wasn't as bad. Petting Cagney once more, Elisa lock her apartment and headed to her parents' house.

Elisa drove with only the sound of the radio keeping her company. Although the sound of the radio happily playing in the background, in Elisa's mind she heard nothing. Her mind was conflicted now more than ever.

'I've never screamed like that before. Why am so angry now? Just yesterday I cried my freakin' eyes out.' Elisa didn't understand why she acting the way she did, 'Why am I feeling anything at all? I shouldn't feel anything. I mean sure I had feelings for Goliath but I'm acting as though I'm—' The lingering thought she had earlier resurface once more. But this time it frightens her a bit, 'As if I'm in love with—' She shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts. But it only made matters worse. Elisa's breathing became exasperated and her grip on the steering wheel became tight. A few minutes later Elisa arrive at her parents' house. She parked her car in the street and sat in her car for a few minutes. Without warning Elisa began to hit the steering wheel and let out a scream, "Argh!"

Elisa was furious. Furious with everything that happened these past two day. Furious with Goliath and Demona. But most of all, she was furious with herself for not realizing her feeling for Goliath sooner. Elisa lean her head against the steering wheel, her hands shakenly grip the wheel calming herself down.

"I'm such an idiot." She whispers. A tear escape down her cheeks. Elisa quickly wiped it away. Looking herself in the rear-view mirror, Elisa had to make sure she looks as normal as possible her for parents. 'I can't ruin this day for them and Greg. They deserve to have the best time today. They hardly see each other nowadays and the last thing they need is to be concern about me.' Taking a deep breath Elisa step out of her car and walk towards the front door. After a few knocks on the door her mother answered.

"Hello sweetie." Diane embrace her eldest daughter.

"Hi mom, sorry I'm late."

Diane pulled away, "Nonsense you're just in time for lunch." It was then Diane took a good look at her daughter. Right from the get-go she knew something was definitely wrong with Elisa. Diane could tell she was putting up a front. Her physical state spoke loudly. She could tell she didn't sleep a wink last night.

'I can't imagine what her mental state is like right now.' Diane stare at her daughter, more importantly her eyes. It was all she needed to see. She knew her daughter was in pain. Of what Diane wish she knew.

'Oh Elisa.'

Elisa could tell her mother was trying to read her. She quickly plastered a smile on her face, "What's wrong, mom?"

"Huh…oh nothing sweetheart. I'm just happy you're here. And I know someone else who will be happy to see you too." Diane took a hold of Elisa's hand and led her to the living room. As they enter the room, the two saw Greg and her father laughing and talking about the good old' days.

Diane announce their presence, "Oh boys, look who's here." The two look up to see Diane and Elisa standing at the entrance hallway.

"Elisa." Greg walk up to her, "It's so good to see you." He engulfs her in one of his favorite bear hugs.

"Ha-ha It's good to see you too, Uncle Greg." Elisa chuckled while being crushed by his bear hug.

"Don't crush her, Greg. The police force still need their best detective." Diane playfully said. They laughed as Greg continued to hug his honorary niece.

"I'll let you guys catch up while I finish getting lunch ready." Diane left the three of them alone in the living room.

Greg pulled away and took a good look at Elisa, "My, my Elisa you're getting more and more beautiful every time I see you."

"She gets that from me, thank you very much." Her father Peter proudly said.

"I said more and more beautiful not more and more monstrous, Quasimodo." Greg teasingly said. Peter playfully nudge his friend on his side.

"Haven't lost your sense of humor after all these years, huh." Peter said, "Well, I'm going to help Diane with lunch. I call you when it's ready." And with that Peter makes his way to the kitchen.

"Anyways," Greg spoke, "Elisa you have grown into such a lovely young lady. Your father just mentioned that you're still single. Proudly I might add he-he." They both laugh, knowing how protective Peter was when it comes to dating, especially when it involved his daughters. "I'm surprised though. Why hasn't any man snatched you up yet." Suddenly a thought occurs to him, "Unless you like women. I mean I wouldn't judge you in any way, of course. I will always love you no matter who you love. As long as the person love you with all his or her heart, I'll be happy for you."

Elisa embarrassingly laughs. It wasn't the first time someone ask about her sexuality, "He-he well just an fyi I'm straight. Don't get me wrong I've been ask out by women before and I'm always flattered. But I love guys. As far as for your first question, I don't get out much. I'm mostly married to the job. Besides, I don't have time to date."

Greg shook his head and laugh, "Like father like daughter. Your dad was the exact same way when he was on the force. But all that change when he met your mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remember that day very well. He walked into the precinct with a silly grin his face. I asked him what was up, and he said, "I just met the most beautiful girl in the world." Ha-ha Peter was on cloud nine all day. And after dating your mother for a while he told me that Diane was the best thing to happen to him and this city."

The last sentence caught Elisa off guard, "Wait, what did he say."

Greg repeated what he said, "He said that she was the best thing to happen to him and this city."

Those words shook Elisa to the core, 'Those were the exact same words I said to Goliath on the night we met.'

Greg notice how quiet Elisa got, "Elisa…" Suddenly Peter walk into the room.

"Hey, you two, lunch is ready."

"Alright." Greg pat Elisa on her shoulder and made his way to the table. Peter watch as Elisa hasn't moved yet. Peter went up to his daughter.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Elisa snap back to reality, "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She smiled ensuring her father that everything was fine, "Let's eat." Elisa walk away from her father, leaving him a bit concern.

Everyone sat down at the table, enjoying Diane delicious meal. Greg, Peter and Diane enjoyed themselves and shared funny stories with each other. Elisa, on the other hand, hardly said a word. She would smile and laugh a bit during one of the stories, but other than that Elisa utter absolutely nothing. This didn't go unnoticed by Peter nor Greg. At first, they thought it was nothing more than tiredness. They understand how tiresome working the night shift can be. However, halfway through lunch their concern grew.

Greg lean towards Peter and whisper, "Elisa hardly said a word all afternoon. Is she alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" Peter whisper, "Did she say anything to you?"

Greg shook his head, "No, all we talk about her relationship statues."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I ask her why she hasn't been snatched up yet, you know. Then I told her about how you and Diane met and how much you change from it."

Peter began to think, "Hmm, and she was out of it in the living room too. Maybe, something you said to her struck a chord."

"I didn't mean to." Greg said, "But, you may have a point. You think she's having boyfriend troubles."

"God, I hope not." Peter knew her daughter is old enough to take care of herself and date whoever she wants but being a father, he hated the idea of her daughter dating at all. To him Elisa was still his sweet little girl who loves sleeping with her teddy bear.

"Elisa's a big girl Peter. She can take care of herself." Greg said. Even though he too hated the idea of Elisa or her younger sister Beth dating he knew they could take care of themselves. "After all, if any guy _does_ anything stupid to Elisa, they have to answer to me."

Peter couldn't help but chuckled at his friend, 'I forgot how overprotective Greg can get with my girls.'

"Well, he'll have to answer to the both of us." They both chuckled, "Now then let's find out what's wrong with Elisa." Greg nodded in agreement.

"Elisa, honey—"

"Peter, dear." Diane interrupted, "Would you like some more Mac and Cheese?"

"Um, sure thanks." Diane pass the Mac and Cheese bowl over to him. While Peter was filling his plate with his favorite dish Greg decided to take the plunge.

"So, Elisa—" But once again Diane interrupted him, but this time she held a dish in front of his face.

"Greg, have some more chicken fillet. I got this especially for you."

"Oh…thank you Diane. I appreciate that." Greg grab the dish from Diane. She smiles as she looks over at Elisa, giving her a wink. Elisa smile at her mom, knowing she did everything on purpose. Ten minutes later lunch was over. As everyone got up from the table Peter and Greg tried once again to speak with Elisa. Just as they were about to open their mouths Diane once again stepped in.

"Elisa, you seem a bit tired. Why don't you go lay down for a bit?"

"But mom, don't you need help cleaning up." Elisa asks.

"No, it's alright. I can take care of that myself. Now, go get some rest, dear."

Elisa was about to decline but decided maybe it was best, "Ok." She smiles at her father and Greg before leaving the three alone at the table. Peter and Greg were surprise by how Diane stop them from talking to Elisa.

"Diane, I don't mean to be rude or anything but what was that?" Greg asked.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You know the whole blocking us with food dishes thing. Granted they were great food dishes, but, nonetheless. You used it to distract us from Elisa. And I think you did that on purpose."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Diane lied, of course.

"I think what Greg's trying to say," Peter intervene, "We're concern about Elisa. She was so quiet during lunch today. And from what Greg told me earlier she may be going through some…guy problems." Peter made a face when he mentions guy problems to his wife.

Diane laugh at her husband's face when he said guy trouble, 'That must have hurt him saying that.'

"Listen you two, I know you're concern with Elisa. I am too. And I get the feeling what's bothering her. But we have to let her face on her own. She needs to figure whatever she's going through out. And if she needs some advice it will be on her terms, not ours. You understand."

Peter and Greg nodded as they understood what Diane was telling them. Though they don't like the idea of Elisa going through some troubling issues on her own, they knew Elisa would come to them if it was too much to them.

Meanwhile Elisa lay on her bed, hugging her pillow. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. She was actually relieve that she had the night off tonight.

'There's no way I could have focus on work. I barely focus at lunch.' She sighs as she looks out her window.

'The sun won't set for a while. I wonder…I wonder if Goliath's thinking about me.' Elisa shook her head, "Quit being selfish Elisa. He's not yours. He never was.' She turns away from the window, 'I was the one who ended it. I was the one who let Goliath free. I was the one…who failed to realize how much I love him.' She hugged her pillow tightly as exhaustion took over, and finally drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours pass as the sun slowly disappear into the horizon. As it descends from the sky, the crackling sound of stone can be hear. Little by little the gargoyles broke free from their stone state. They stretch and roar as they chip away small bits of stone leftover. The clan turn to see if their dear friend Elisa was there to greet them. Sadly, though she wasn't.

"I guess… Elisa's not coming." Lex said.

"Guess not." Broadway said.

"Can you blame her, though?" Brooklyn said. The trio knew very well what happened last night and they hoped that Elisa would come. But they also knew it would be too painful for her to return to the tower. The trio glance over at their leader before they and Bronx headed inside. Hudson, on the other hand, decided to stay behind. Goliath could tell Hudson wanted to speak to him, though he wasn't in a talkative mood.

"You're not going inside, Hudson." Goliath said.

"Aye, not until you tell me what happened after you left." Hudson replied.

Goliath raised his eyebrow, "I told you everything that happened when I left to help Demona."

Hudson shook his head, "No, lad. I meant what happened after you left the library. What happened at Elisa's?" Hudson knew Goliath headed towards the library after the heated discussion with the trio last night. He gave him some time to cool off before heading down there. As he entered the library there was no sign of him. Hudson knew he went to go see Elisa.

Goliath wasn't surprised his mentor knew where he was going. He lowered his head, "I made my decision…about Elisa and Demona."

"And?"

Goliath took a deep breath, "I went to Elisa's apartment. I planned on letting her go. I didn't want to burden Elisa as much as I already had. But… when I enter the apartment…" Goliath look at his mentor.

"Hudson, she took my breath away and made my heart stop. Something that Demona has never done. That's when I knew, I couldn't live without Elisa by my side. So, I made another choice. To let go of Demona and finally let Elisa in. And to show her that, I kissed her."

"So, you choose to stay with Elisa. That's great, lad. You two must be happy."

It was Goliath turn to shake his head, "No, my friend. Unfortunately, this doesn't end happily."

"I don't understand."

"When I kissed her, I felt the electricity like before. I thought I made the right choice. But then she started crying. We pulled away and she told me how proud she of me, for making a decision. She thought my kiss was my way of…. saying goodbye."

Hudson was shock when he heard this, "Did ye try to explain things to her?"

"I tried but she made her decision." Hudson stood silently, not sure what to say that would make the situation any better for Goliath. He faced heartache before but never in the level Goliath and Elisa are in. After a few moments of silence, Goliath spoke.

"Hudson… I lost her. I lost her love forever." A single tear ran down his cheek. Hudson has never seen his successor like this.

"Goliath—"

"Elisa's not coming, Hudson. She won't be for a long, long time." Goliath didn't utter another word as he open his wings and glided off. Hudson didn't call to him, knowing he needed some time to himself. Knowing someone had to break the news to the trio, Hudson heads inside.

Goliath, meanwhile, glided aimlessly through the night sky. He eventually made his way to the park. Knowing the park would be deserted this time of night, Goliath decided to land. He walked aimlessly through the park, not really having a destination to go to. He walked and walked until something made him stop. It was a cherry blossom pedal. He looks up at the tree in awe. Seeing the beauty of the blossoms as they gently descend from the tree.

'Their beauty holds no bounds, just like you, My Elisa.' He held out his hand just as a blossom gracefully descended down and landed on his hand. Goliath held the blossom close to his heart.

'I thought I was doing the right thing. That kiss was supposed to symbolize my love for you. It was my way of telling you that I…. I love you. You and only you.' Another silent tear ran down the leaders' cheek, realizing he had lost his chance of true happiness.

"Goodbye my Elisa." Goliath wipe the tear as he continued his walk, letting the cherry blossom fall to the ground.

At the Maza residence, Elisa began to stir, awaking from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes as she was greeted by the moonlight shining down her window.

"How long was I out for?" Elisa sat up and glance over at the clock.

"Whoa, I didn't realize I slept so much." She got up to stretch as she made her way to the window sill. Elisa gaze upon the night sky. At any given night Elisa would had enjoy the beautiful starry sky. But not this night.

'Even the moonlight can't take away my pain.' She placed her hand on her chest.

"I wonder….is this how loving someone is supposed to feel." Elisa has dated before and even had a serious relationship but none of them gave Elisa that feeling of true love and happiness the way Goliath had.

'But Goliath didn't see me in that way. That's why I had to let him go. I can't burden the person I love the most into something they don't want to be in. Even if it means…I suffer the most.' As much as it brought her pain and suffering, in her heart she knew it was the right thing for the both of them.

"Even if my heart never recovers. I have to move on." Taking one last look at the moonlit night Elisa took a breath and sadly smiles before leaving her room. She made her way to the living room and was greeted by the site of her mother, reading a book.

"Hey." Elisa whisper.

Diane look up from her book, "Oh, honey you're up. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, I really needed that." Elisa look around the living room, "Where's dad and Greg?"

"Oh, your father drove Greg to the train station. He should back soon."

"I see." Elisa sat next to her mother, "Thanks for earlier, mom. I guess…. I wasn't myself today."

Diane gently caress Elisa's hair, "Sweetie, you don't have to thank me. And you don't have to explain anything to me."

'At least until you're ready.' Diane smile at her daughter. Elisa smile back as the chime of the grandfather clock caught her attention.

"I should be heading back. Traffic's going to be pretty heavy." That way a lie. She knew traffic was going to be light especially this time of night. It was just an excuse to give to her mother. The truth was Elisa needed to figure out a few things. Mostly, how she was going to take her of the clan without being seen. She wasn't lying when she told Goliath she was going to distant herself from him. However, she didn't want to neglect the needs of the clan.

'I don't want the clan to suffer because of me.' Elisa got up and Diane soon followed.

"I'm glad you came over." Diane said.

"Me too, mom." Elisa gave her mother a hug before leaving out the door. Diane watch her daughter get into her car and drive off. Diane knew Elisa lied to her. She knew Elisa only said what she said so she wouldn't raise suspicion. Sighing to herself, Diane enter inside, waiting for her husband to come home.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few weeks since the incident at the park. A few weeks since Elisa and Goliath had their final kiss. A few weeks since Elisa said goodbye. She and the others were miserable to say the least. The trio miss their dear friend. Hudson's worried over the clan and Elisa. Elisa's buried herself on her work, and Goliath basically shut himself out. The happy family that once was is now gone.

Elisa exhaustedly yawn as she enters her apartment. She just finished another double shift. Elisa's been pulling double duty at the precinct ever since the night she left her parents' house. It was her way of avoiding any interaction with Goliath. Although, she felt guilty for doing so, she needed to do this. But Elisa didn't want to neglect her responsibility to the clan. So, she made a plan to ensure the clan had everything they needed. Every sunrise, when the clan turn to stone Elisa would go up to the tower and see what they needed. She would make a list and get it for them. She even makes them special treats. Mostly out of guilt. She felt horrible for doing this to the clan but, to Elisa it was the only way.

'Now, that's out the window.' Elisa groan as she collapses onto her bed. Her captain called her into her office before she left this afternoon. Unfortunately, Elisa work so many doubles shifts that she's burn herself out. Her Captain notice and decided to give Elisa a few nights off starting tonight. Now, she was stuck at home. This was something Elisa was also trying to avoid. She feared the trio or Hudson would stop by.

Elisa sank into her pillow, 'I'd love to see them but…' She knew the trio would ask her why she was avoiding them.

'Knowing them, they'll jump to conclusion and blame Goliath. I don't want that.' That was the last thing Elisa wanted to do. After all, it was her decision.

'I could explain things, but they'll still blame him for what happened.' Elisa sighed.

'Hudson would understand…' Elisa could trust Hudson, but she didn't want to bother the elder with her childish problem.

She sighed, "Who, am I kidding? I'm just fooling myself." The true was she didn't want to see the trio or Hudson was because she didn't trust herself. She knew she was going to ask about Goliath.

"I need to relax." Elisa decided to take a hot bath. Hopefully, it would help her relax and forget about things. She got undress and ran the water. Once the water was hot enough, Elisa step in. She lay in the hot bath, trying to relax. It worked… for two seconds.

'I can't relax. I haven't been able to for weeks.' Every time Elisa ease her mind off everything, all she could think about is Goliath. How he was doing? If he was ok? But the worst…was he was happy with Demona?

'Of course, he's happy. Goliath's finally back with his true love.' She sank a bit into the water.

'True love? If I would have told Goliath sooner… if I would have figure out my own feelings sooner…. would I've been his true love?' Elisa shook her head.

"You'd got to stop doing this. You let him go, you did this to yourself, not him. There's no turning back." Elisa got out of the tub and wrap herself in a towel. She looks at herself in the mirror as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Elisa took a breath, wipe those tears away and went into her room. She put her pjs on and laid back into bed. Elisa buried herself in her pillow as her tears resurface. She closed her eyes, tightly not wanting to let the tears out. After a few minutes she slowly open them. She couldn't help but notice the sun disappear for the night.

'Great, the guys should be awake by now. I need to get out of here.' Elisa got up and got dressed. While in her closet Elisa found a big case inside. She hadn't used in a long time. She dusted it off a bit.

'Haven't seen you in a long time…. maybe it's time I used you again. And I know the perfect place.' Elisa carried it out of her room. After feeding her cat, she grabs her case, left the apartment and headed towards the park.

Meanwhile the gargoyles sat around the tower. Broadway was making dinner while Lex, Brooklyn, and Bronx watch tv. Hudson sat on his big chair, trying to read his book. Goliath, meanwhile, stood outside the balcony. Usually, they would be out on patrol, however, Goliath gave them the night off. The trio _would_ have been thrilled to have the night off, however, all they could think of this their friend Elisa. Ever since the night Hudson told them about Elisa staying away for a while, they were upset and confused. Hudson explained to them that Elisa needed some time and they should respect her decided. And of course, the boys did…. for that night. The following night, they glided towards her apartment, wanting to speak to her. But when they got there, the apartment was empty. They waited and waited, but Elisa never came home. The trio did this every night for about a week. They would have continued if it wasn't for Hudson, who caught them during their nightly visits.

"_What did I say about Elisa needed some time away?!" Hudson shouted. _

"_But, Hudson, we're worried about her." Broadway said. _

"_Yeah, we can't just leave her like this. She needs us." Lex said. _

"_She's like our sister." Brooklyn added, "She's part of our clan. Aren't you worried about her?"_

_Hudson sighed, "Of course, I'm worried about her, lads. But you can't interfere in this." He looked at the trio, "Let me ask you this, say the young lass was home, what would you going to do? Convince her to come back after what happened last week. You know how hard that would be for her? For Goliath?" _

"_Why would this be hard on Goliath? Didn't he do this to her?" Brooklyn angerly stated. Once again Hudson sighed. _

"_Lads, there's more to this that you don't understand."_

"_Then tell us so we can understand." Brooklyn said. _

"_No." Hudson replied, "It's not my place to say." Hudson turn his back on the boys, "Come, we better get back. And lads…." The trio looks at their eldest member, "Do not come by here again."_

And they didn't, they listen to Hudson and decided to stay away. Though every night they hoped Elisa would show up. They tried to stay positive but after few weeks their hope began to dwindle. Even worse, their relationship with Goliath was beginning to strain. Anytime the trio tried to talk to him, Goliath would just look at them and shut them out. Even Hudson was having a difficult time.

"Goliath's still outside?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yup." Lex answered.

"Has he said anything to you guys, tonight?"

"He hasn't said more than five words to us for the past few weeks." Broadway said, "By the way, dinner's almost ready."

"Maybe we should say something." Lex said.

"Yeah." Brooklyn agreed, "I'm sick and tired of Goliath leaving us in the dark."

"Lad." Hudson used his warning voice.

"No, Hudson. We've been patient with him long enough. It's time I said something." Brooklyn got up and march straight to the balcony. Broadway, Lex and Hudson quickly followed suit. Once outside, Brooklyn found Goliath staring into the vase city, lost in his own mind.

"Goliath!" Brooklyn cried, "We need to talk."

Goliath turn to see his second in command, "What do you wish to speak about?"

"We need to talk about Elisa."

Goliath frown at the mention of her name, "There's nothing to discuss. We've both made our choices…."

"Don't give me that, Goliath." Brooklyn said, "You and I both know you were the one who made that choice, not her."

Goliath glare at the young gargoyle, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about." Brooklyn's anger began to surface, "You're pathetic because you refuse to let go of the past."

Goliath growl in anger, "How dare you—"

"Dare I what speak the truth. Guess what the truth hurts, and you deserve to feel that hurt after what you did to our sister!"

"Sister?" This took Goliath by surprise.

"Elisa! I meant Elisa." Brooklyn cursed to himself for letting that slip.

"Brooklyn!" Hudson cried, "That's enough." Broadway and Lex were shock by the way Brooklyn spoke to their leader, but he did speak the truth.

"Goliath, Brooklyn's right." Goliath turn his attention to Lex. Broadway and Hudson were right behind him.

"What's he right about?"

"Not the part of you being pathetic or anything." Lex wanted to make that clear first, "But you are stuck in the past. At least when it comes to Demona."

"Every time she's mentioned." Broadway spoke, "She's all you think about. Even though she's not the same person you've once loved."

"But that changed when you and Elisa became close." Lex said.

"And when you told us that you kissed her, we thought…. you finally let her go." Broadway quietly said.

Goliath sighed, "It did. Everything changed when she and I got close." He lowered his head a bit,

"Even more so when we kissed."

"Then why did you kiss Demona that night at the park?!" Brooklyn angerly asked.

"I didn't kiss her, _she _kissed me." Goliath emphasized.

"Don't you think I know that!" Goliath shouted, "I hate myself for letting this happen in the first place! Worse that I let the woman I love the most in the world to witness it!" Brooklyn and Goliath were now face to face; anger boiled over the two. Hudson step in between the two.

"Alright, ye two that is enough." Hudson push the two apart. Broadway and Lex were stunned to see the two face to face like this. Lex knew he had to say something to calm him down.

"You still love, Elisa, don't you?" Lex questioned.

"Of course, I do. She's all I think about."

"Then convince her to come back. We all miss her, and I know you miss her too." Broadway plead. Deep down, Goliath wanted to ask Elisa to return. Not just for his sake but for the clan. But he wanted to respect Elisa's wishes, so he decided against it.

"As much as we all miss her, Elisa is a grown woman. We can't force her to come back. She decided to stay away because she needed time to figure things out."

"How do you know that?" Brooklyn asked, after calming himself down.

Goliath, once again sigh knowing he has to tell them what occurred that night, "I went to go see her that night after the kiss. We talked and she told me how guilty she felt for taking advantage of while I still had feelings for Demona. I tried to explain things but, in the end, Elisa told me that she…... wanted to let me go so Demona and I could be happy together."

"What?!" The trio never heard about this. They assumed Goliath was the one who made the choice for Elisa, but it turns out it was other way around. Brooklyn felt guilty for his action earlier.

"Well, I feel like an idiot." Brooklyn said, "Goliath…. I'm sorry for what I said. If I would've known about what Elisa said…."

Goliath shook his head, "No Brooklyn, your anger is understandable. After all, Elisa's part of our clan. Like a sister." Goliath smirk towards Brooklyn who was blushing with embarrassment, "Without her here, it's like a part of us is missing." Everyone could've agree more.

"So…... what do we do now?" Broadway asked, "Should we let Elisa be?"

"Yes." Goliath said, "As much as we all want her to be with us, we can't force her. She said she will come back when she's ready. All we can do is wait."

"You're right." Lex said, "Besides, it's not like Elisa's not thinking about us. She still takes care of us. So, we can live with that. For now, at least."

Brooklyn agreed, "Yeah, I think that's best." Broadway was about to agree but his stomach is growled instead.

"He-he, I agree too and so does my stomach."

"Come lads, why don't we go inside and eat." Hudson said. The trio agreed and head inside. Goliath, on the other hand stayed behind.

"Lad, aren't ye coming in." Hudson asked.

"No, my friend. I think I'll take a walk around the park. No one will be around this time of night and it would be good for me to clear my head a bit."

"I understand. I'll make sure to save ye some breakfast."

"Thank you." Goliath jumped onto the ledge, opened his wings and glided off towards the park.


	9. Chapter 9

Elisa strolled down the parkway path, alone. It was late so nobody would dare to go into the park. She walked pass many trees and cross a small bridge until she reached her destination; The Cherry Blossom Tree. It was Elisa's favorite spot in the park. Whenever she needed calmness and ease, she would come here. She sat in one of the benches while placing the case next to her.

Elisa took a deep breath in, "Mmm the smell of the Cherry Blossom always makes me feel at peace."

She turns her attention to the case next to her. Her hand hovered over it a bit before opening it. A big smile ran across her face as she pulls out her old guitar.

"It's been a long time, buddy." Music held a special place in Elisa's heart. Her grandfather gave her the guitar when she was twelve. He taught her everything about the guitar and how music was a way to release any emotion she had inside. When he passed away, Elisa continued to learn how to play; in honor of his memory. Although, Elisa doesn't play as often she still takes it out once in a while.

Elisa looks over her instrument. The guitar looks pretty good after all the years of being handled. Though, there was a small crack where Derek accidentally drop it. She forgave him, of course. Elisa began to strum each string, making sure they were in tune. After a few adjustments, Elisa began to play a melody.

Meanwhile Goliath landed in the empty park. He walks down the same path he did a few weeks ago. He wanted to see the Cherry Blossom Tree. The beauty and grace from the Cherry Tree, the pedals that dances with the wind brought him some sense of peace. With the full moon out Goliath thought it was the perfect night to bask in the beauty of the tree.

'Their beauty holds no bounds…. just like Elisa's.' Goliath smile as he walks down the path to the Cherry Blossom tree. It was the first time he smiled since that night in Elisa's apartment. These past few weeks were difficult to say the least. He became a shell, closed himself up from everyone. Goliath didn't realize how Elisa's absent not only affected himself but the clan as well.

'Tonight, was evident of that.' Goliath was so blind by his own grief and heartache that he failed to see the pain he was causing his clan. But, not anymore. After tonight, he wasn't going to shun the clan as he did these past few weeks. As he got closer to where the tree stood, the sound of faint music could be heard.

"It sounds like a guitar." Goliath thought about leaving the park and coming back at another time however, the music intrigued him, so he decided to check it out. Goliath sheer off the path, not wanting to scare whomever was playing. He reached the area and hid behind a tree. He looks over and couldn't believe who was sitting at the bench.

'Elisa, why she's here in the park so late?' Goliath look closely at Elisa and what she was holding.

'She's the one playing the music. I didn't even know she could play.' He listened closely as Elisa continued to play her guitar.

Elisa poured all her emotions into the guitar. All the pain and heartache she felt these past few weeks, she let it all out. Every chord, every string she played Elisa let herself go. She wasn't afraid to let herself get lost with the music. To her, it was an extension of herself.

Goliath was in awe with the raw emotion Elisa was displaying through her music. 'I could feel it. I could everything Elisa's been holding onto for so long. It's heartbreaking and yet…. beautiful at the same time.'

Elisa strum the final strings, quietly ending the song. She smiled as she held her guitar closely to her heart, thanking it. Elisa knew music would help ease her pain.

'It's not gone completely but it definitely helped.'

"That was truly beautiful, Elisa." Elisa look up and saw her mother standing in front of her.

"I'm glad you're still playing. Your grandfather would be so proud with the way you felt the music."

Elisa smile, "Just playing what I'm feeling that all." She places the guitar down onto her lap, "So, what made you come all the way out here, mom?"

Diane sat next to her daughter, "I could ask you the same thing. But we both know the answer to that." Diane knew this was Elisa's favorite spot in the city because it was her favorite spot as well. Whenever she needed a peace from everything that's going on in the world, this was the spot to come too.

"Still doesn't explain how you knew I would be here."

Diane smirk, "Well, using my own detective skills I concluded that you would be at this exact spot at this exact time."

"So, basically you called the apartment and when I didn't answer you guess that I would be here."

"Yes." Diane said, "That and Captain Chavez called telling me she gave you a few nights off. So, I knew positively that you would be here." Elisa couldn't help but be amused by her mother's "Detective Skills."

"Nice detective skills, mom hehe." Elisa chuckled, "I'm not surprised that Chavez called you."

"Well, she is your godmother and she's worried about you." Diane look at her daughter, "She's concern about you and doing all those doubles shifts didn't help. I told her you were fine and there's nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Right…. nothing to worry about." Elisa move her gaze towards the Cherry Blossom Tree. In truth Elisa wanted to open up to her mom but she hates showing any vulnerability.

'I can handle this own my own.' Elisa clench her guitar tightly, trying her best to convince herself. Diane knew Elisa was trying to convince herself nothing was wrong. Diane knew better.

'Her father's the same way. Keeps things to himself, not wanting to feel vulnerable in front of other.' Diane decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Elisa, did I ever tell you why I love this spot so much." Elisa shook her head, no.

"Well, for one thing whenever I'm near the tree I feel a strange sort of power coming from it. As though you feel truer to yourself. Somehow…. its' presence makes your heart feel much purer."

"I understand what you mean." Elisa said, "I feel like… I can be my true self when I'm near the tree."

"Exactly. Another reason why I love this spot so much is because this is where your father proposed to me."

"You're kidding me." This took Elisa by surprise.

"It's true. But the day before he asked me, we had a misunderstanding. Both of us wouldn't or couldn't admit about it and it made me seriously doubt if the two of us were truly met to be together. I even thought about breaking up with him, so he didn't have to be burden by my feelings. I wanted him to free even if it meant I wasn't in this life anymore."

Elisa eyes widen, "I didn't know that."

"To be honest, at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. I was also afraid of taking a chance with your father. But before I did anything I can here to this very tree. I sat under this tree for a long time, clearing my mind of everything. After a while I realized that yes, this misunderstanding occurred but… I can't let that stop me from loving the person I know I'm destined to be with. So, the next day when he proposed I decided to take my chance with him and said yes. And you what."

"What?"

"I'm glad I took that chance. If I didn't, I wouldn't have this wonderful life and three wonderful children. It might sound funny, but I feel grateful to this Cherry Blossom Tree." Diane wrap her arm around Elisa's shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I'm not going to ask you to say what the problem is, but I do have a lot of faith in you, Elisa. I know you're very smart young woman who will ultimately choose the path you believe is right."

Elisa lean closer to her mom, letting her story sink in, "You're the best, thanks mom."

They sat together for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. Elisa was grateful to her mom. Her story truly spoke to her and help her see things clearly.

'I know what I have to do.' Elisa pulled away and smile at her mom. "Thanks for everything mom. It really helped me."

Diane smile, she could see the light returning in her eyes. "I'm glad I could help. Do you want to grab some coffee?"

Elisa shook her head, "No, it's ok. I think…. I'm going to stay out here for a while longer."

Diane understood, "Alright. But don't stay out too late, Hun." She kisses her forehead before leaving her with her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Goliath stood silently, reflecting on the story Diane told. Seeing the parallels between hers' and theirs, the heartache she felt, everything that they went through gave him a sense of clarity. He watched Diane disappear down the path leading out of the park. With determination in his eyes, Goliath walk up to Elisa.

Elisa sat in the bench quietly as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She couldn't help but silently chuckle to herself, knowing who it was behind her.

"I was wondering when you were going to show yourself."

Goliath stood in front of her, "I was finding the right time to show myself."

"I understand that." Elisa said, "I'm glad you showed yourself." Elisa wasn't lying. She was happy to see him.

"I'm happy you've accept my presence." Goliath notice the guitar in her hand. "You play beautifully, by the way." Goliath complimented, "You truly have an amazing gift."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. My grandfather taught me everything about music. He showed me how music is an extension of one self." Elisa place her guitar back inside the case.

"Your grandfather's a wise person."

Elisa sadly smiled, "Yeah, he truly was."

"Was?" Goliath questioned.

"He passed away when I was young."

"Elisa, I'm so sorry. I thought he was still…"

She shook her head, "No, it's alright. Besides, he's not truly gone. Whenever I play, I can feel his presence next to me. It's my way of keeping his spirit alive. So, in a way he's never really apart from me."

Goliath understood, "I see. I think it's a wonderful way to keep his spirit alive."

"Thanks." Elisa moved over a bit, letting Goliath sit next to her. The two sat quietly unsure what to say next. To be honest they were surprise they were able to have a small conversation.

'I've forgotten how easy it is to speak with Elisa.' Goliath thought, 'Even after what we've been through…' Goliath thought back to that night. They suffered greatly, blamed themselves for causing the other pain. Even too stubborn to admit their wrong doings.

'Though at the time, we truly believed we were doing the right thing.' Goliath gaze over at his love. A small grin appears in his face.

'Yes, Elisa's has been and always will be my love. Nothing has change.' Deciding to take a chance Goliath moved closer, hoping Elisa wouldn't run away this time. To his delight, she didn't.

Of course, Elisa didn't move. There was no reason too. It was her time to face her mistake, 'I have to face this, no matter what happens after tonight.' Elisa gaze into the eyes of her beloved. The man or rather gargoyle that stole her heart. She could feel the love seeping through his body, especially his eyes.

'His eyes…. still filled with love even after I broke his heart.' Elisa, too, scoot closer to him. "Goliath, I'm…. glad you're here."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if you _wanted_ to see me." Goliath said, "I know our last encounter didn't end well."

"We both said some things…." Elisa shook her head in disagreement, "No, that's not right. I can't put any blame on you. It wouldn't be fair at all. I was the one who said and… did things that caused both of us pain."

"Elisa…. this whole thing started because I was being selfish. Your action were and are understandable. I don't blame you for causing me pain because I did this to the both of us. I was the one who stood there at the park with Demona. I didn't have the courage to say anything to you that night in your apartment. If I wasn't so selfish none of this would have happened and I wouldn't have lost the love of the most important person in my life…. you."

He lowered his head in guilt. 'I brought this upon her. The hurt, the pain I deserve to carry this burden of guilt for the both of us.

Elisa could feel the guilt Goliath was inflicting on himself. 'He doesn't deserve this burden at least not alone.'

She gently placed her hand on the left side of his face, lifting it in the process, "You weren't the only one acting selfish that night. I denied the both of us something because of my selfish thoughts. I wanted to let you go because I was afraid to face my true feelings for you. I thought…. I was doing the right thing by letting you go. But…in the end I cause more harm than good."

"Elisa…"

"I heard you that night." Elisa interrupted, "When I went into my room after I said goodbye, I heard what you said about yourself." She let go of his face, "You are not selfish or needy or heartless. Not once have you taken advantage of my kindness. What you did…. you did because it was your hearts' way of saying how much you love me. They way that I…" Elisa took a deep breath in. It was now or never, "The way that I love you."

Goliath was silently stunned. Did he really hear Elisa say she loves him? 'Did she utter those three words I've long to hear?'

"I'm sorry." Elisa apologized.

This shook Goliath out of his stunned form, "Elisa, why are you apologizing?"

"Because, it took me so long to figure out my feelings. At first, I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Was it actual love or was it all in my head? I even questioned my reasoning for seeing you alone all those times. Was it because I wanted to be touch? To be held by you because of my loneliness."

"You… felt lonely."

Elisa silently nodded, "Even us touch detectives get lonely…. But in the end though, I realized it wasn't your touch I fell in love with."

"Then what was?" Goliath questioned.

Elisa warmly smile, "It was…. your warmth. I fell in love with your warmth." Elisa stepped closer to him, gently grabbing his talons. As she felt his talons on her hand, she couldn't help to think back….

'That last kiss we shared that night, back when were confused. The heartache that we both suffer from does that matter. Now, that we both understand our true feelings. Is it possible we can void that kiss and create a new beginning? One that fits us both.'

"Elisa, I'm sorry."

Elisa silently gasped before smiling, "Stop apologizing, dummy." Goliath chuckled a bit.

"But I do need to apologize to the guys though." Elisa said, "I did them high and dry these pasted few weeks. They're probably anger with me. I don't blame them though."

"The clan understood why you did what you did." Goliath said, "They harbor no anger towards you. In fact, they were anger with me."

"I'm sorry, looks like I caused problems with you and the clan." Elisa said.

Goliath shook his head, "No, everything is fine with me and the clan. They were the ones who opened my eyes about us."

"Really?" This was a surprise to Elisa, "Well then I guess I should thank them." They sat there quietly, just enjoying each other's company. The scenery of the starry night sky as the city lights luminated in the background brought peace to them. After everything they been through, this moment was exactly what they needed. A peaceful setting to commemorate their new beginning. After a while Elisa broke the silence.

"I can honestly say despite all the pain and heartache we've face it was worth it."

"What makes you say that?" Goliath questioned.

"Because, now I can do this without any fear." Elisa lean in and kiss Goliath. Goliath welcome the kiss. He could feel the love seeping through her lips. When oxygen became necessary the two pulled apart. They leaned against each other. Despite what they've been through and the pain they suffered, in the end they got what they were looking for. They wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
